


Banter-spideypool

by DementedSerenity



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedSerenity/pseuds/DementedSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short domestic fluff drabble<br/>Peter finished doing a report for college, and just needs to relax; meanwhile, Wade is cooking dinner but is perfectly happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter-spideypool

Peter walked out of their bedroom for the first time that day, and fell face first into the mildly stained couch. He let out a deep groan of relief and freedom, and when he got no response from the kitchen repeated the action this time louder and longer. “Petey, you know I’d love to be the one there making you groan but I’m doing your job of being a good wifey and making dinner because I’m all for your ‘women and bottoms are equals and can work too’ campaign.”  
“Wade, you and I both know you’re only doing that because that’s the only way to make what you want for dinner. And to stoop so low as to get a man while he’s tired and sore, I used to think you were above that.” Peter countered, moving to sit upright.  
“What can I say, you bring out the worst in me.” Wade popped his head in to show his goofy grin. He was wearing his ‘kiss the cook’ apron that was covered in cheese, hot sauce and smudges of taco meat. “How is it you manage to get more food on that apron than you do on our plates?” Peter inquired, tilting his head in confusion. “Ah, ‘tis a master chef’s greatest secret.” “Oh? Well then I won’t bother you for it.”  
“-But for you, Petey, I can make an exception!”  
“Really that’s fine, I don’t need to know, I’ll respect your secrets.”  
“Are you sure? It’s a really big secret nobody but the best master chefs know! You could be the first to find out!”  
“If only they know it then I’m sure they want it to stay that way.” Peter smiled at Wade’s stubborn frown, he really enjoyed teasing the older man. This was the perfect relaxation after finishing his final college report, being with him just felt so natural. His presence was calming, exciting and refreshing all at once, Wade truly was one of a kind. During Peter’s reflection Wade had crossed over to Peter and plopped in his lap, arms hooking over his shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I have another secret to tell you too.”   
“And what would that be?” Peter replied huskily, eyes starting to cloud over with lust.  
At that moment the apartment’s fire alarm goes off and Wade turns to look sheepishly at Peter, “Our kitchen may or may not be on fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I made to express my relief and joy when I finally had a weekend off to relax after a crap ton of work(which wouldn't have been nearly as much if i didn't procrastinate and leave 3 classes to do at the last minute... I'm pretty sure my hands won't be the same again after typing so much). I'm still working on getting them in character but overall I'm pretty happy that I was able to get them mostly themselves, though I feel like I made them too similar, like I got their personalities switched, I don't know I'm probably just being nit-picky.


End file.
